One well known type of latch or lock includes a paddle handle that is pivotably mounted to a frame to operate the latch mechanism The inventors are aware that such paddle handle locks have been used in the past with bolts (Hieronymi U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,954) slam latches (Adams U.S. Pat. No. 2,534,693), and rotary latching mechanisms. These and other similar paddle handle latches and locks have achieved widespread use in a variety of applications.
Nevertheless, the need exists for an improved paddle handle latch or lock that is easy to close and that positively locates the striker once the striker is engaged with the latch.